1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to transitioning to new services.
2. Background
Modern televisions and set top boxes are capable of receiving broadcast television services. However, due to limitations in wireless spectrum availability, broadcast television service providers may not have sufficient spectrum to provide new services that are not backwards compatible while maintaining the availability of existing (or legacy) services.